


landed in a very common crisis

by orphan_account



Series: fifty words for murder (and i'm every one of them) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, it's jsut straight up porn what did u expect, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the whites of his eyes show and he stops making sound.<br/>it’s not fun when he doesn’t make sound anymore.</p><p>
  <i>everything's in order in a black hole<br/>nothing seems as pretty as the past, though</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	landed in a very common crisis

**Author's Note:**

> blood. lots of blood.
> 
> i dont fucking know what this is, it's ambiguous as heck  
> and a train wreck let's be real enjoy

slowly, slowly. he grinds into him slowly, tip of his cock dragging against josh’s prostate, but it’s not enough to give him the pleasure he needs to get over the edge. they’ve been at it for fifteen minutes and tyler’s filled him up once already, but he isn’t stopping. he’s not done.

josh makes a tiny sort of whine deep in the back of his throat, back arching up off the mattress as he gasps, eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks. the lower half of his face is smeared with blood, in tracks the shapes of tyler’s fingertips (it’s his own fault, really, because tyler had been busy digging his hands through the girl’s chest cavity when josh began grinding up against his hip, pretending like he wouldn’t be in trouble later).

speaking of which, the girl’s spread-eagled on the ground, naked and gasping. she’s still breathing and tyler wants to finish her, but he’s currently pre-occupied with his cock shoved up to the hilt in josh’s ass. needy little fucker. he should’ve never gotten into a partnership with him, he’s such a time-waster.

but a _good_ time-waster. he’s great in the sack. tyler’s never had such a good fuck, and he gets around.

“harder,” josh groans, and it’s annoying; tyler rolls his eyes, runs bloodied hands languidly up his chest to stop at his throat, caressing the skin thoughtfully before squeezing both hands tight around his flesh. he wants to leave bruises and he wants josh to be silenced. it’s a win-win situation.

his skin blooms white underneath tyler’s red palms, and he gasps, wasting his air supply. stupid, foolish creature. he’s lucky tyler likes to fuck him senseless, or he’d be six feet under in his backyard. that’s where he puts all his good lays when he’s done with them.

a grating, gurgling sort of sound falls past josh’s lips; tyler squeezes harder until they start to turn pale blue, eyes beginning to roll back up into his skull.

he wants to make him pass out, but they don’t have time for that. they have time enough for them to fuck and finish the job. she’s still gasping for air in the background – that’s what he’s here for.

one last squeeze. josh makes another pretty sound and tyler’s hips twitch where they’re pressed up flush against his. maybe one more. the whites of his eyes show and he stops making sound.

it’s not fun when he doesn’t make sound anymore. he lessens up on his grip and josh gasps, red-streaked chest heaving as air floods his lungs, blinking until his eyes return to their normal position. tyler keeps his hands tight around his throat, leaving enough space to breathe, and thrusts into him a little harder, grunting.

he winds his hands through josh’s grimy, blood-matted hair, and he pulls _hard_ , reveling in the way josh yelps and clenches tight around him; it’s a good feeling, so he pulls again. and again. and again. he gets the same response every single time and it’s so, _so_ good.

“ty- _ler_ ,” josh chokes, grunts when tyler angles himself different and thrusts in harder. suddenly, josh shrieks out, and tyler laughs, slamming in and pushing hard into his prostate again. and again. and again. he’s writhing and drooling, mixing with the blood smeared across his chin, babbling and clenching around tyler, begging incoherently for something.

“use your words,” tyler sighs, detaching skeletal, bloodied fingers from josh’s hair. he leans his forearms on either side of his head, steadily fucking into him. “you wanna come, use your words.”

josh sobs, cranes his neck back and wails; tyler dips his head and sucks at the blood pooled over his collarbones, presses their hips together with finality, and stops. “fine,” he grumbles, pulling out without warning and grunting as he wraps a hand around his dick, jerking himself off hot and fast above josh’s stomach. “you don’t wanna speak, don’t come, i don’t fucking care.”

his hips twitch up involuntarily into his hand and he’s suddenly spilling over his fist and the lower half of josh’s body in milky strands; splotches land on his hips, lower stomach, and thighs, and tyler gasps, eyes sliding closed as he loses himself to his ecstasy.

“fuck’s sake, tyler,” josh mumbles over the extent of his orgasm, dragging a hand through the come on his stomach and wrapping his now-slick hand around his own cock. “have to do everything myself.”

“damn right you do.” tyler hauls in a deep breath, wiping his wet hand off on josh’s clean thigh. he smacks the skin once, watches it jiggle underneath his palm with mild interest; he huffs when josh jolts under his touch with a soft moan. figures. he forgets sometimes that he gets off on being manhandled. “hurry up, we’ve got a job to finish.”

“whatever.” a low moan slides past his lips, shattering his words in half; he digs his teeth into his bottom lip, thrusting up into his closed palm until his own come splatters over his stomach to add to the mess, delving into a slow, sated moan.

he blinks slowly at tyler as he comes down from his high, frowning when he sees he’s staring at his hand still closed around his dick instead of at his face. “thanks for nothing.”

“you’re welcome. now get up, clean yourself off. we have something to do.”


End file.
